Her Life, Take It or Leave It
by raegateley
Summary: AU. A story about the teens of OTH. Mainly centered around Haley. Rating is for langage. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is a COMPLETELY AU story. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Background information**

**-NOBODY is related in this story. Nathan is Dan and Deb Scott's son. Lucas is Karen and Keith Roe's son. **

**Everything else is explained in the story. If you have any questions, ask. If you don't like my story, I'm sorry but I do.**

"Nate get your ass movin!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Mom why did you ever let her in the house?" he yelled to his mom knowing that it would just make the impatient girl angrier. Grabbing his cell phone and wallet and sticking them in his pockets he ran down the stairs. "Happy now Hales?"

"Ecstatic," she deadpanned. Turning on her heels her tiny 5-foot frame marched out the door leaving him trailing behind her, his classic smirk on his face. Hopping into her cherry red Mustang GT convertible he fastened his seatbelt as she peeled out the driveway. Her long blonde-brown hair blew out behind her as they sped through the streets of Tree Hill. Smiling he reached for the radio pressing preset number one. Grinning back she laughed as he tried to keep up to Twista's new release. Quickly turning the car into a parking lot, his hand shot across the car and held down the horn.

"god damn I'm coming!" the tall blonde yelled to them. jogging down to the car he couldn't help but grin. 'today,' he thought, 'is gonna be one amazing day.'

Kissing Haley's forehead as he climbed into the backseat he couldn't help but wonder what the day would bring. His best friend tossed a knowing glance at their female driver and then shared a look with him. Both simultaneously burst out into laughter, which was quickly silence by her glare.

"well boys… think Tree Hill High is ready for us?" Haley asked.

"it never has been," Nathan replied his trademark smirk once again intact.

"both of you better be good this year. It's my senior year and I'm not havin you two get me grounded for half of it." Lucas added as Nathan visibly winced.

"can we please not mention that senior year part?" Nathan asked.

"Get over it," Haley answered laughing, "you failed the 7th grade. That was your own dumbass fault."

"hey I like to argue that's one of my smarter accomplishments," he defended.

"oh and how so?" Haley shot back.

"well I met you that year darling." He answered ruffling her hair a bit.

Shooting him a glare once again she peeled out of Lucas' driveway. Turning the radio up she took her oversized sunglasses off their resting place on the top of her head and placed them over her eyes. Glancing at her, Nathan couldn't help but smile at her beauty. She knew she was beautiful but she didn't flaunt it. Dressed in a simple black tank top and her trademark Hollister ripped jeans, she looked great. Cringing inside he realized just how many guys he was going to have to keep away from her this year. As they pulled up to the school all eyes turned to see the new car. Having just gotten her new car after having to drive her sister's old Nissan since April, she was eager to show it off.

Best friends since Haley was 12 and the boys were 13, nobody dared messed with them. Nathan and her had formed a bond after sharing 4 classes his second time through 7th grade and that had brought her Lucas as well. Nathan and Lucas had been inseparable since Nathan's move to Tree Hill in the 5th grade. Haley was the final addition, the missing link, to their friendship. Friendly and innocent flirting had eventually resulted in Nathan and Haley trading cell phone numbers with promises to hang out one day. That day had come in January when Nathan turned 14. Still being only 12, Haley was nervous as she hung out with all the "older boys". As they grew older and time passed, those boys became Haley's protectors, and occasionally, a fling of hers. Nathan and Lucas however remained strictly her friends even as her and Nathan's friendship rapidly approached the "more than friends" route. The flirting and innocent hugs between the two suddenly became a little more intimate and meaningful their sophomore year after Haley broke up with her long time boyfriend. Nathan's protective side came out when they went to the local teen clubs and Haley's maturing body didn't go unnoticed by him. But both were too stubborn to ever admit that their might be more to their friendship than just that.

As the three began their walk into the school Nathan casually draped his arm over Haley's shoulders, a common act in their friendship. "Hales, is it me or did you grow over night?" he asked her teasing.

Stopping and grinning excitedly Haley lifted up her jeans to show him her new knee-high, black, pointy toed, heeled boots. "Aren't they just sexy?" she asked him.

"totally," he answered in a sarcastic tone while mentally screaming yes.

"Haley!" a voice rang out from across the parking lot.

"Brooke! Peyton!" she squealed as she saw her two best girl friends approaching.

"hey," Nate and Lucas said to the girls. They were friends, but if it wasn't for Haley their would be no friendship there. Brooke and Peyton were both pretty girls, but fairly quiet. Brooke was without a doubt the shyest, and most timid where Haley was the most outgoing. Peyton balanced the two out with her wry sense of humor and her laid-back attitude. They had been Haley's best girl friends since the days of elementary school. Together the five began their walk into school.


	2. Chapter 2

"FINALLY!" Haley yelled as she exited the doors of Tree Hill High.

"excited about the weekend are we Hales?" Nathan asked as he walked up behind Haley.

"yes! I mean tonight is the big game and I'm cheering varsity and you're gonna be there and it's Lucas' last year playing and you're gonna be there to watch with Brooke and Peyt aren't you?" she finished in a nervous tone.

"course. Wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered giving her a reassuring hug.

"alright, well want a ride home? Luke's got pregame so I can take you home or you can come over and hang out and I can drop you off at home on my way to the game."

"your house then home. Nothin better to do than hang out with you," he answered smirking.

"loser just get in the car."

Sliding into the car, Haley started the engine and lowered the top. Nathan slid in next to her and fastened his seatbelt waving to their friends as Haley pulled out of the parking lot. Once again her hair was down and it blew out behind her as she drove down the main road of Tree Hill. Her white framed over sized sunglasses sat on top of her head and she had her left arm hanging over the driver's door. Nathan couldn't help but laugh at the site. She looked so girly sitting there singing along to Mariah Carey's new release, Shake It Off. Sighing to himself he realized that she was indeed becoming girlier, trading her classic t-shirts in for tank tops and tighter more form fitting shirts. He wasn't complaining because he certainly enjoyed the view the shirts gave him, but he didn't like the words spoken by his fellow teammates as well as his brother's teammates. Knowing that she would be standing on the sidelines tonight in her cheerleading uniform cheering those boys on was enough to make him want to scream. She wouldn't be cheering for him until early December, when basketball season started. "Remember my first game?" she asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"how could I forget? You spent like a year straightening your hair and doing your make up and getting ready and then forced me and Luke to be in a million pictures with you." He replied laughing.

"shut up," she instructed him, "I was a freshman starting varsity, that was a big deal."

"I know and you know I'm proud of you."

Smiling she settled back into the seat. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she was shocked to see his ice blue eyes looking in her direction. Even with her quick glance she could see the definition of his muscles under his Tree Hill Ravens T-shirt. She knew he was wearing his faded Abercrombie jeans that made his butt look so yummy in Brooke's words along with his classic shell-toed Adidas. He was the poster boy for the stereotypical high school jock. His left ear hosted a small diamond stud that he had gotten only weeks before much to the dismay of both his parents. She had been the one there with him when he decided to get it and he had held her hand as she got her tattoo. The 23 that she had right above her ass. His basketball number and Lucas' football number. It held a lot of meaning to her. It was also the first day she ever noticed him, the first day back to school in the 7th grade. Forgetting that she wasn't alone she let out a sigh. Noticing his head turn toward her she just smiled and said, "long day." With a knowing look he nodded and let her mind wander back to its previous thoughts. Pulling into her driveway she grabbed her backpack and cheerleading bag from the backseat and got out. She threw him the keys and he went on up, unlocking the door and walked inside. Leaning into the car she struggled to reach her stray pom-pom.

"Hales!" she heard him scream from the house.

"What do you want?" she yelled back.

"you're outta food."

"wonder who ate it all," she shot back sarcastically as she finally grabbed the pom-pom and began walking inside. The site that greeted her was nothing new. His feet were propped up on the island as he balanced on 2 legs of the barstool. Throwing her cheerleading bag at him she saw him crash back down to the floor completely shocked.

"what the hell?"

"I'll be in the shower," she said ignoring his previous question as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Making her way to her bathroom she grew anxious for the cool water. The air conditioning at school had been broken making the building unbearably hot. She couldn't help but smile though when as she remembered the site that greeted her in her 5th period gym class. When she walked into the gym she had seen shirtless Nathan playing a quick game of basketball with a few other boys in the class. She had skipped over to him when the game ended and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a big hug. Little did she know that his stomach had flipped when he had seen her in her cheerleading shorts and simple T-shirt. The cool water pounded down on her washing away the disgusting remnants of the day without air conditioning. After she had washed and conditioned her hair and shaved she shut off the water and climbed out. Wrapping the fluffy pink towel around her body and a matching one around her hair she walked into her adjoining bedroom. Written on her mirror in hot pink lipstick was a note. 'Think you took a long enough shower? Went down to the River Court, text my cell when you're all girlified.' As she read the last line she cracked up laughing. She quickly dried and straightened her hair and applied her make-up. Grabbing her cell phone she typed him a quick message telling him she was done. Just as she was pulling her skirt up she heard his footsteps on the stairs. Quickly buttoning the skirt she bounced over to the door and grabbed him into a big hug. "All ready!" she chirped.

"food time?" he asked still with his arms around her.

"of course!" she answered. Grabbing her bag and purse they both made their way back out to her car.

"café?" she asked him

"Uh where else?" he answered with a teasing tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it too so long to get this chapter up. I have the 4th chapter hand written and it's 6 pages long. As soon as I have it typed I'll post it. Thanks for stickin with this story. Review please. **

"L-E-T-S G-O Let's go! Let's go!" the cheerleaders chanted as Lucas launched a 40-yard pass into the air.

Haley's eyes followed the path of the ball as it landed securely in a fellow Raven's hands. Yelling, she watched as he ran the ball into the endzone. Turning back to the stands, she saw Nathan sitting with Brooke and Peyton in the student section. Smiling she waved to them and prepared for the next kickoff.

After the game she leaned against her car grinning, she knew that Nate was with Brooke and Peyton waiting for Luke and it made her happy that they all got along. Slightly frowning, she realized that this was Luke's last opening home game that she would be cheering for. He would be leaving them in less than a year, headed off to University of Tennessee on a football scholarship. Yeah, there would be the occasional road-trip to visit him, but the Terrible Three as their parents had nicknamed them would become only two.

"Hales you did awesome!" Nate exclaimed coming up from behind her. Quickly snapping out of her thoughts she jumped into his welcoming arms. Spinning her around, she giggled and placed her forehead to his, their noses touching. The close proximity of their mouths caused his breath to momentarily catch in his throat.

"Party at the beach house?" she asked.

"Of course. But your house first for all the girly stuff I know," he answered finally setting her down. "Brooke and Peyton are getting a ride with Luke," he added as they climbed into her car. Taking off she headed for her house. She figured it would take her about 45 minutes to get ready giving the party enough time to be in full swing when they got there. As she pulled into the driveway she let out a long sigh. There sat a familiar 2004 blue Mitsubishi Eclipse. Not even waiting for Nathan she got out, slammed the door, and took off for the house.

"Leave," she demanded to the person sitting at the counter.

"Why Hales, no welcome home hug?"

"Get out," she once again demanded as Nate walked into the house behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why what a hottie you have there. I wouldn't…"

"Out!" Haley screamed cutting them off.

"Taylor just leave," Nathan said calmly.

"I'm back and this is my house too. Don't think you can keep me out for forever," she answered as she walked out the door. Sighing, Haley leaned back onto Nate. Wrapping his arms around her, they stood there in perfect understanding, with no words exchanged. Sighing once again, she reluctantly pulled her self out of his arms.

"come on. We have a party to go to." She told him as she walked towards the stairs. After her figure had disappeared he let out a long sigh of his own. Taylor only caused problems. Last time they had heard from her she was in LA working at a bar. Seeing Haley's face when she saw Taylor's car had worried him to no end. She had looked so defeated. 'Haley doesn't need this.' He thought, 'not tonight.' He remained lost in thought until he heard her call for him. Walking up the stairs, he prepared himself for what he might find.

"will you tie me?" he heard her ask from the bathroom. Turning the corner his jaw dropped. There before him stood the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever witnessed. Her hair hung down her back perfectly straight. The black mini skirt showed just the right amount of tanned, toned leg and the orange halter fit her snugly showing her flat stomach and not too much cleavage. Her back was almost bare. The top tied the nape of her neck and had two ties across her back. Nathan couldn't help but stare.

"uh Nate?" her voice brought him back to reality. Taking the strings from her hands, he tied the back tightly with the fear that if he didn't some boy might just take advantage of it. Turning his head, he caught a whiff of her signature scent, Pure Seduction by Victoria's Secret. He could feel his heart racing overtime, a side effect of being this close to her.

"Alright, let's go," she chirped, brushing against him slightly as she walked into her adjoining bedroom. Slipping on her flip-flops and jewelry, she grabbed her purse and cell phone, and put on the finishing touches.

Spinning around to face him, she suddenly asked, "Do I look ok?"

"Yes and now I'll have to.."

"No," she cut him off, "you will let me flirt and mingle and have fun. Now let's go. I'm driving."


End file.
